Conventional discrete semiconductor power components are provided in packages to which heat sinks may be attached with adhesive. The packages can be made of inexpensive plastic material, but these packages have poor heat conduction capability and low temperature ratings. Alternatively, the packages can be made of ceramic material, but at substantially increased costs. Current demands in the industry are for discrete power components to handle greater amounts of power, and thus dissipate more heat, while still being inexpensive. It would be desirable to provide a way to address these conflicting demands.